


What I Need to Do

by uofmdragon



Series: Coulson Family Christmas [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Coming out as an Agent, Drama, M/M, Meet the Family, some of Phil's are jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: "Before you agree to come to visit my family, I should warn you, they're wondering why we're not married," Phil said, before Clint got too far into Christmas planning."Because, if we got married, all your lies would come crashing down," Clint replied with a smirk.  "And you just don't love me enough to tell the truth?"Phil's jaw dropped.  "That's…""I mean," Clint shrugged, looking away from Phil.  "That's why I haven't asked you.  Not sure why you haven't asked me."  Clint slipped from the stool and headed toward the door.





	What I Need to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: My mother made your a jumper
> 
> This was written for ICC's Christmas 2k17.

"Mother, may I ask why there are three sweaters in this box you sent to me?" Phil asked, pinching his nose as he stared at the three sweaters out of the box.

"It's been four years, Phil," his mother stated. "Christmas is at Del's house. You missed two years ago."

"I had just been there for Dad's…"

"Exactly and we understood, but you haven't been home since your father's funeral."

Phil sighed. "That doesn't explain the extra two."

"One is for Clint and one is for Francis." Phil could picture her mother rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she prayed to God to give her strength.

Phil sighed. "I have to check with Clint to see who has custody of Francis this Christmas."

"I thought Francis' mother was dead?"

"Well…" Phil started, trying to figure out how to explain that Bobbi "died" so that she could go undercover and infiltrate Hydra.

"Well, what, I distinctly you remember you telling me that Francis' mother was dead."

There was a click and Phil was unsurprised to hear his sister's voice come on the line. "Phil, it's Del. Yeah, don't even try to act like Mom's losing it. I remember it. I'm not losing it."

Phil glanced at his cell phone, yep, that was Del's landline, which was also his mother's landline, because his other was living with Del and they lived way out in the woods. Phil needed to end this call before Aunt June and Warner got on the line too.

"It's a long story, but I guess she faked her death for, uh, reasons?"

"Reasons?" Del repeated. She sighed. "Well, you can at least bring Clint home this year." She muttered something and Phil thought it sounded like 'and not have Jason calling that horrid general', but that would only make sense if she knew that Clint was Hawkeye.

"I can ask, he has friends and he likes to spend the holidays with them. We're not his family after all." He shouldn't have said that. The moment it was out of his mouth, he winced, shoulders rising as he tensed.

"And whose fault is that?!" Came from both his mother and sister. They both talked, rapidly, and in increasing volume. Phil couldn't make out the words, but he knew what they both were saying - Phil should have put a ring on it years ago.

"I'll ask!" Phil yelled over them. "I have to go! Bye, Love you!" Phil hung up and shuddered, leaning into the wall.

His phone buzzed and he glanced down to see a text from his sister. "Mom made those sweaters. Both your asses better be in Michigan for Christmas or we'll be in NY for NYE." Phil's eyes widened at the threat. He grabbed the sweaters and went to find Clint.

-

Of course, Clint was in the middle of the renovated kitchen with Natasha, Bobbi, Daisy, Melinda, Tony, and T'Challa.

Melinda was the first to spot him. She nodded her head. "Phil."

They all turned to greet him. It was Tony that spotted what was in Phil's hand. "What do you have there, Agent?"

Phil sighed. "I need to borrow Clint for a bit."

Clint moved to get up, but found himself blocked by Tony. "But that doesn't explain what you have there."

Phil sighed. "It doesn't concern you."

"Yeah, but now we want to know," Tony said.

"Who else besides you?" Phil asked. Natasha didn't move neither did Bobbi, Melinda, or T'Challa. Daisy… Daisy slipped behind him to grab the sweaters out of his hand, executing a move that had Melinda radiating pride. 

"They're sweaters, ugly sweaters." Daisy said, holding one up and tossing the other two toward Tony, but they broke apart midair. Bobbi snagged one as did T'Challa.

"My mother made those." Phil stated.

Daisy looked away. "Oh, well, uh, she did a good job? Though this one looks a little small." She gestured toward the one in Bobbi's grasp.

"It's for Francis."

"Oh, that was sweet," Bobbi said, looking at the sweater with santa riding a T-Rex. "Francis is going to love it."

"So…" Clint said, looking between the other two.

"My mother made you a sweater," Phil said. "Because she wants you to guilt you into coming to Christmas."

"Is it at Del's this year?" Clint asked.

Phil nodded.

"Which one is mine?" Clint asked, looking at the other two sweaters. One was a Christmas tree with Cap Shield's in place of a star and the other was a deer in sights with snowflakes alternating with crossed bows surrounding the deer. "I think you have the deer."

"Because Warner and I talked bow hunting," Clint said with a nod.

"You talk bows everytime you get together and you've been invited to deer camp multiple times," Phil added.

"Deer camp?" T'Challa asked.

"My brother in law has some property where hunts deer from - deer camp."

"And he hunts with bows?" T'challa asked.

Phil nodded. "Until he can hunt with a gun, then he hunts with a gun."

"And what does he do with the deer?"

"I think Del and him spend most of the year eating it in various forms, but if he kills two, he'll donate the second one to the hungry."

"He's sent me jerky the last three years for Christmas," Clint added.

T'Challa nodded, but Phil wasn't sure if that was because he was pleased the deer wasn't going to waste or if he was nodding, because 'quaint Americans and their gun loving ways'. Phil let it drop.

Phil looked over at Clint. "So Christmas in Michigan? I have to go or else they'll come here for New Years Eve."

"Why can't they come here for New Year's Eve?" Tony asked.

"My family isn't aware of what I do," Phil replied. "They need to stay far away from New York. Nothing happens in the Great Lakes region. It's like they have a No Supervillain Bubble around it."

"Really?" Daisy asked. "They don't know anything?"

Phil shook his head. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"It's at Del's, I'm in," Clint said. He looked over at Bobbi. "Can I have the kid?"

"Go ahead, I'm not going home this year." Bobbi replied. 

"Before you agree, I should warn you, they're wondering why we're not married," Phil said, before Clint got too far in the planning.

"Because, if we got married, all your lies would come crashing down," Clint replied with a smirk. "And you just don't love me enough to tell the truth?"

Phil's jaw dropped. "That's…"

"I mean," Clint shrugged, looking away from Phil. "That's why I haven't asked you. Not sure why you haven't asked me." Clint slipped from the stool and grabbed the sweater from T'Challa. "C'mon Daisy, if you want to learn how to make this pie, we need to go shopping."

Daisy passed him the sweater as she followed Clint out, leaving Phil with three judgemental women, Tony, and T'Challa. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "I have no defense…"

Melinda snorted as Bobbi and Natasha shook their heads.

"I think you have one option, Agent Coulson," T'Challa said.

"Actually, I think I have two," Phil said.

Melinda arched an eyebrow. "Two?"

"Offer to host here and let it all come out with proof, because Jason will never believe this."

Natasha smiled. "T'Challa, want to come watch Phil explain not telling his family that he was a secret agent for thirty years?"

"And celebrate Christmas," Melinda added.

"I am not a Christian," T'Challa said. "So I must…"

Natasha snorted. "If that was a requirement, I wouldn't be here."

"It's not?"

"Wanda is Jewish, Thor is Thor, Viz is… Viz doesn't do religion, and… well, we have a full range of atheist to practicing Christian," Tony said. "It's an excuse to get together, relax, eat food, and exchange gifts."

"Are you opening the tower up to my family?" Phil asked.

"Yes, because I'm not sure they actually exist," Tony replied, with a teasing grin.

"I'll call my mom and Del."

"Oh! Dibs on buying them all plane tickets!" Tony replied. "That'll be my present to them!"

Phil snorted and rolled his eyes. He knew Tony would be getting the kids something else, once he realized the next generation of Coulsons would be coming as well.

-

"I didn't realize you wanted to get married," Phil said, as he slipped into bed behind Clint.

"You're it for me, Phil, why wouldn't I want that with you?" Clint murmured. "I know SHIELD will let us in anywhere, but is it wrong for me to want to be with you if something happens, not because I'm an Avengers, but I'm your partner?"

"No, you're right," Phil agreed, kissing the back of Clint's neck. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. Doesn't change the situation."

"No, but inviting my family here for Christmas, does…"

Clint snorted. "As if you'd do that."

Phil opened his mouth to object, but decided he'd surprise Clint.

"Lemme know when we're leaving?"

"Of course, I'll take care of all the travel plans," Phil said, kissing the back of Clint's neck. He'd tell Clint they were leaving the day after his family was planning on flying in.

-

"You want us to come to New York for Christmas?" Del repeated and Phil could picture her dumbfounded expression.

"You hosted two years ago, I've never hosted before."

"Do you have room for us?" Aunt June asked.

"All I'm waiting on is for Aunt June and Mom to agree to it and I'll make the arrangements."

"So hotel rooms?" Aunt June asked.

"Suites," Phil promised, because that's what they all had. "With kitchenettes."

"And who is paying for these suites?" June asked. "Not everyone is made of money! Alan is a teacher."

"Clint and I will," Phil replied. "Plane tickets are also covered."

"Well I…" June started.

"I'd like to go," his mother said. "Yes, Christmas at Phil's sounds like a wonderful idea. Del?"

"Yeah, I'm all for it," Del agreed. "I know Alan and Katherine will be. If expenses are paid, Brian and Ellie will as well. I bet I can get Richard to let Vicki come."

"Richard is more than welcome to come as well." Phil slipped in.

"Well, I'll speak to Jason, Bryan, and Sylvia and get back to you," Aunt June stated, before there was a click.

"Don't worry, Phil, I'll call them myself, because I think Nicole would rather join us, too." Del said. "Get you the numbers sooner rather than later."

"Thanks Del," Phil said.

"Not a problem. I'm looking forward to this," Del said. He could hear the door opening. "Hey Warner, go gut me a buck. Christmas is New York this year."

Phil sighed. "Has he got one yet?"

"Nope, opening day is tomorrow. He's all excited, it's like Christmas for him, but with guns."

His mother laughed. "Oh Del, I suppose we're watching that tonight?"

"It's tradition!" Del replied. "I have to pop some popcorn. I'll talk to you later Phil."

"Bye Del, Bye Mom?"

"Bye Phil," his mother said. 

Phil hung the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at the clock and nodded to himself. He'd have just enough time to meet with a jeweler for an engagement ring for Clint, because that also needed to happen - maybe not at Christmas, maybe New Years Eve? Phil would figure it out later.

-

Phil stands between Melinda and Happy in the airport. The two of them came with signs bearing the Coulson and Ellsworth last name, because they think they're funny. As if it would be hard to spot the 21 member party that is moving through the airport at, well, at Aunt June's pace, which isn't that fast. Phil is able to track them over to baggage claim, before Warner spots him followed by some of the others.

"Slightly horrifying," Melinda comments. "Does Stark realize what he's gotten into?"

"No," Phil replied, because Tony handed the planning off to Pepper.

Phil gets hugs now and everyone tries to talk over them until Happy whistles them quiet. "I know you all have a lot of catching up to do, but airport security is going to be asking me to move the cars momentarily."

"We have three cars," Phil said. "Plenty of space!"

It's not really with all the luggage, but Happy manages to make it work. He gets them loaded and then leads the convoy out of the airport and back into the city. Phil has his mother and Del in the car in the front, who make some commentary on the city.

"I wanna see Avengers Tower, Uncle Phil, it says on their website they have tours! We could see an Avenger!!" Rachel called out from the back of the van as they got close.

"We'll see," Alan, her father, replied. "Maybe Santa bought you tickets."

Phil arched an eyebrow in the rearview mirror at him. 

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ariana isn't in the car, Dad."

"Francis still believes," Phil commented to make it clear that he was expecting them to uphold the belief. He had to ignore Rachel muttering something along the lines of 'babies'. 

"Will we be meeting many of your friends dear?" his mother asked, next to him.

"Yeah, we're having Christmas with Clint's found family - Tasha, James, Kate, and Daisy. Christmas Eve will be… will be crazy."

"Did you find us a church?"

"I even have a few escorts," Phil promised, because Steve had volunteered as had Sam and Bruce. Happy was available to drive the family anywhere they wanted to go and even had two other drivers at the ready for if they needed multiple cars. "I have a couple of outings planned as well.

"Like what?" Del asked.

"Ice skating, walk down Fifth Avenue to look at window displays, drive through Dyker Heights for Christmas Lights, trip to New York Botanical Gardens, and trying to get tickets to a Broadway Play, since you're staying until the 30th or maybe a sporting event." It was the 22nd.

"Red Wings are in town on the 29th," Warner remarked casually.

Phil grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yep."

"I'll look into it," Phil promised. He'd wait until after he was done introducing everyone that he'd drop the Rangers tickets in Warner lap. Tony had boxes all over the place and he'd offered them all to Phil - broadway plays, hockey, basketball.

"You don't have anything planned for that night, do you?" Del asked.

"No, just the first few nights," Phil replied.

"I'll get on stubhub," Del said. "We'll go."

"Del…" Phil started, meeting her eyes in the mirror, imploring her to wait.

She nodded and didn't pull out her phone, so Phil took it as a sign that she had gotten the message. 

It wasn't long until they were pulling the car into the underground parking lot and then taking everyone to the freight elevator so everyone would fit. Phil managed to tune out Aunt June's complaints about going in a freight elevator, because it would soon be over. He'd let them get their luggage put away and then it would be time for a meet and greet upstairs with the Avengers and everyone else. 

The elevator came to a stop. 

"You guys can drop your coats and bags off in your rooms, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, but there's more room to gather upstairs and talk. There's something I need to tell you." Phil said as he led them down the hall, each family unit had their own suite and their names had been written on it.

"We already know you're gay, Phil," Jason commented as he stepped into his suite.

Jake snorted as he followed his father in.

"Unless it's about how you broke up with that pretty boytoy of yours," Sylivia said, gesturing for her boyfriend, Chris, something to go into the room. She waited until the door had swung shut. "In which case can I have his number?"

"No," Phil commented. 

"This doesn't look like much of a hotel," June stated, sniffing.

"Oh, shush," his mother stated stepping into their shared suite.

Phil lingered in the hall to direct them all to the regular elevator as he mentally went over what he had to say to everyone. Del waited with him, so that they were the last ones riding the elevator up. She leaned into him. 

"No worries Phil," Del said. "We're your family, we love you, no matter what."

"You might not say that when I'm done." Phil pointed out.

Del shook her head. "Where's Clint?"

"Surprising him with your visit, he think we're leaving tomorrow to go to yours." Phil admitted. 

Del chuckled. "Won't he be surprised?"

Phil nodded. "I'm sure he's going to be…"

They exited the elevator and it took Phil several minutes for him to get his family's attention and to get them to quiet down. Once he had their attention, he froze. "I… First, I should apologize for, uh, lying to you."

"About what?" Jason asked. "We need to pay for our trip? I suppose I can loan you the money, Cuz."

"That's not…"

"It's okay, you're a banker, you don't make much…" Jason said, patting Phil on both his shoulders.

"Wow, I don't think I've heard anyone talk to AC like that," Daisy said, leaning against the wall near the other doorway.

Jason turned to look at her. "AC?"

"Old nickname," Daisy replied. "And wow, Coulsons everywhere…"

June cleared her throat. "I'm an Ellsworth."

Daisy's eyes widened as she looked at Phil, before looking back June. "My apologies?"

"Who is this, Phil?" Jason asked.

"She's hot," Jake commented. "Hey baby."

Daisy stared at him, before looking at Phil again. "I don't know whether I'm horrified or amused."

"Go with horrified," Del said with a sigh. She reached up and pinched at the bridge of her nose. "I have a feeling we're going to be dealing a lot with that soon."

"Will do, oh relative of Coulson's whose name I do not know…"

"Are they here?" Tony's voice came through, but Daisy moved to block the doorway.

"No, Phil hasn't told him yet, I slipped in to be moral support! They'll recognize you!" Daisy said, trying to close the door on him.

"Daisy!" Tony objected.

"Friday, please," Phil requested and the door closed with Tony on the other side of it. "Thank you."

"Your Welcome Agent Coulson," Friday's voice responded from the speakers.

"Well, she sounds hot," Jake commented

A fist slammed into the door. "No, hitting on my AIs!

"Agent Coulson?" Kim repeated.

"Oh my god, he's finally telling us," Nicole said, scrambling over to Del with a large grin on her face.

Phil looked over to see Del's smirking face and noted his mother's wide grin and Alan's look of approval. "Did you all know already?"

Bryan raised his hand. "We are the only ones on the Ellsworth side that figured it out, but damn Cuz, you brought Hawkeye home."

"You're dating an Avenger, it made dealing with Kim, so much easier," Ellie added.

Kim turned and glared at her. "Phil is not dating an Avenger. Phil has nothing to do with the Avengers!"

Phil gestured to Daisy, who opened the door. "Now you can come in."

Tony was first through the door and froze. "Holy Shit, there's a lot of Coulsons."

Phil glanced to his side to see Jason pale.

"That's Tony Stark," Jason murmured as the others trickled in afterwards. 

"I'm an Ellsworth!" June stated, glaring at Stark, which seemed to shake him out of his surprise.

"Well, sucks to be you then," Tony said, going over to clap Phil on the shoulder. "I want to meet your Mom."

"We all do," Steve said, leading the others into the room.

"He's handsomer than his pictures, June," his mother muttered.

June grunted. "Sergeant Barnes still hasn't bothered to cut his hair. I suppose it's not that bad in person."

Introductions were made to one another and then the Coulson-Ellsworth clan was escorted to the main dining hall, where Tony had set up appetizers and drinks. Phil drifted in and out of the conversations, pausing when he spotted Vikki against one of the walls by herself. Mainly, because each Avengers had a little fanclub around them. Natasha was talking with Del, Tony was ignoring Jason in favor of RJ, Steve and Sam were discussing something with Bryan and Phil's mother, Bucky was talking to June, Captain Marvel, the newest Avenger, was lifting Arianna up. Katherine and Ellie were "talking" with Thor.

"So, c'mon, who's your favorite?" Phil asked.

Vikki looked over at him, before shaking her head. "Technically Natasha…"

"But?"

"Dr. Banner, I want to go into something to do with science… I know Mr. Stark is smart, but… Dr. Banner…" Vikki trailed off. "Plus the whole body that's not right thing."

Phil nodded. "You want a personal introduction?"

Vikki nodded.

"C'mon," Phil said, moving to guide her through the tables, so that he could make the introduction. 

"Looks like everyone is having fun," Melinda said, coming to stand next to him.

"Yep, we just need Clint," Phil said. 

"They just got back, Bobbi is bringing them up here."

"Good," Phil murmured, turning his attention to the door that he knew Clint would come in.

It wasn't long before Clint, Francis, Kate, and Bobbi stepped through the doorway. Clint stared around the room. "What the hell…"

"Oh Clint," his mother said, spotting him almost immediately and getting up. "You're here and you haven't left my pitiful excuse for a son."

Rhodey was close enough to pound on Tony's back as he inhaled whatever it was he was drinking. Meanwhile, his mother was giving Clint a hug and then dropping down to talk to Francis. Del was next to hug Clint and actually be introduced to Kate and Bobbi. Clint had to go through a gauntlet of hugs to get to Phil's side.

"You actually brought them here," Clint said, staring at him. 

"Yeah, and I told them about stuff, too." Phil said, smiling at him.

Clint smiled and shook his head, pulling Phil into a kiss. He pulled away to look at him. Phil could feel the little puffs of air. "Does this mean we're engaged?"

"I wasn't planning on asking tonight, but if you want to ask, I'd say yes."

"You planning on asking?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," Phil nodded. "Got a ring. Just waiting for the right moment. Wasn't thinking this would be it, so I don't have it with me, but later."

"How much later?"

"Before 2018," Phil promised.

Clint nodded. "You ask me after 6 pm on New Year's Eve. I will make you wait until 2018 to give you an answer."

"Understood," Phil said with an easy smile. He knew it was going to be yes after all.

BONUS:

Kate stared at the dining hall that had never been this filled before. Bobbi had explained that it was Phil's family that was half the participants.

"Hey," a man slightly older than Kate came up to her. "I'm Jake. My Dad is Phil's cousin."

Kate smiled and nodded. 

"You're a little young to be an Avenger, aren't you?"

"Clint is training me."

"A pretty thing like you?" Jake said. "How about a date?"

Kate sighed. "Not interested."

"C'mon, you're pretty, I'm handsome." He slipped his arm around her shoulder

"If you don't back off, I will make you," Kate stated, trying to pull away. "I told you I'm not interested."

His arm tightened around her. "Yeah, but that's how the pretty girls play hard to get."

"Back off," Kate repeated.

Jake smiled and took a step closer.

Kate slammed a booted foot down on his brought her knee up into his groin, before yelling. "I SAID NO!" She turned and walked toward Clint. "He was harassing me."

"You did the right thing." Clint offered her a fist bump and she bumped it and then pulled the fist back as if they were pulling an arrow, including a step back. It was their thing.


End file.
